Role Playing
by seeleybaby
Summary: Sweets asks Booth and Brennan and Angela and Hodgins to come in for a joint session...hahahaha
1. Chapter 1

I cannot believe we are doing this"

I cannot believe we are doing this"  
"Booth, it's not my fault that Angela and Jack are the only couple we know."  
"The only couple we know who would agree to go to couples therapy you mean."

'I guess. Besides, Dr. Sweets already knows them. Look, it can't be that bad, right? I mean, Dr. Sweets isn't really trying to torture us, right?"

"Keep telling yourself that Bones. Hey guys, what's up?"

Angela and Hodgins were already sitting in one of the couches in Dr. Sweets' waiting room. Booth and Brennan took the one beside it.

"So, Bren…what are these sessions like. I mean, are they fun, do you lay on the couch?"  
"Um…no, we just sit there, and Dr. Sweets asks us some questions, and then we answer them."  
"Hmmm…okay. Jack, isn't this going to be so fun? Our first counseling session as a couple!"  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure no man has ever heard a woman he loves say that to him. Most couples in counseling have some sort of issue. No offense."  
"None taken Hodgins…Now, it's important that you both know that if you try to tell anyone what happens in this room, I will kill you."  
"Got it Booth."

'Ah, yes, I see you have all arrived. Could you please come into my office? Dr. Brennan, why don't you and Agent Booth sit on this couch, and Hodgins and Angela, how about you sit on this couch."

Both pairs did as suggested. Dr. Sweets was quick to notice that Hodgins placed his arm around Angela while Booth and Brennan maintained a six inch distance from head to toe.

"I'll start. I'm glad you are all here, but before we begin, I'd like to know about the relationships between all four of you. Dr. Brennan, could you begin, please?"

"Um…sure…well, Booth is my partner, you know that. And Angela is my best friend, she and I met a few years ago. She was an artist, and I went to one of her openings. We got to talking about what I did for a living, and she was able to apply for a job at the Jeffersonian, and well, that's how we know each other. Hodgins…well, we work together on the same team, and he's engaged to Angela. That's our relationship."  
"Okay…Agent Booth? Why don't you go next."  
"Well, like Bones said, she's my partner…yes…and I met Angela and Hodgins when I started working with Bones."  
"That's it?"

"I got stranded with them one Christmas, and you know, I've gotten to know them some, but yeah, that's about it."

"Okay, fair enough…Dr. Hodgins, do you have anything to add?"  
"No, I mean, Booth was the best man at my wedding, but, yeah nothing more than that."  
"Oh yeah, I guess there was that."

"Angela?"  
"Nope, that's good…so when do we get to the good stuff Sweets? I've been dying to know what goes on during these sessions."

"Ah…well I'm sure you know that whatever happens in here needs to stay in here. You see, I've worked very hard to create what I like to call the 'truth zone', and in order for that to work, trust must be present."  
"Gotcha, Sweets. I'll keep my lips zipped."  
"Angela, that's impossible, and not logical."  
"Bones, it means she'll shut up, not a bad idea."

"Okay, okay…here's what I'd like you to do. Most couples, or partners, don't have an accurate view of how they are seen by other people. Since you all are close, I thought this would be a good opportunity to show you what other people think of you."  
"So what, is Angela going to draw us or something Sweets?"  
"Um, no…she and Dr. Hodgins are going to act you out. It's a role playing exercise. Meanwhile, you and Dr. Brennan will be pretending to be Angela and Jack."  
"Oh my God" Booth groaned while Angela squealed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Agent Booth…you seem nervous

"Agent Booth…you seem nervous."  
"What? Nope, not nervous, nothing to be nervous about, right Bones? Nope, nothing to hide. It's all good. Yep, I'm good, how about you Bones, you good?"  
"Yeah, Booth…I'm good."  
"Yes, well, which couple would like to go first?"

"How about we flip for it Dr. Sweets?"

"Good idea Hodgins."

"Okay, who will call it?"

"I will"  
"Yeah, you don't need to get your gun out, Booth…you can call it, no big deal."  
"Oh, right, yeah. Go ahead Sweets."  
"Alright, Booth….."  
"Heads."  
"Heads it is…okay Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, you'll go first."  
"No…I won the toss, so I get to choose who goes first."  
"Again with the gun? Booth, this really is non threatening…so, okay, we'll go first."

"Alright Hodgie, you ready?"

"Oh yeah"

"Do you two want to stand up or stay seated for this?"

"I think we'll stand."  
"Ha…this should be good."

"What was that Sweets?"

"oh…um…this should be a good indication of psychological evaluation…um…"

"Just…shut up"  
"Okay, on with the show…"  
"Dr. Sweets, you're enjoying this?"

"It hasn't even started Dr. Brennan, and like I said, I'm just looking forward to the advancement in our sessions. On a purely professional psychological level."

"Okay…are you ready?"

"Yes, Angela, Dr. Hodgins…we're ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this chapter is hard because it's hard to write dialogue coming from someone's mouth pretending to be someone else

Okay, this chapter is hard because it's hard to write dialogue coming from someone's mouth pretending to be someone else. Hopefully, it's not too confusing…but Hodgins and Angela are pretending to be Booth and Brennan. For the record, Booth and Brennan will not actually speak in this chapter until the very end, so everything you read associated with them is coming from Angela and Jack, or Dr. Sweets (oh, but they will get their chance in the next chapter, oh yes…)

Angela and Hodgins stood up between Dr. Sweets and the couch where Brennan and Booth were seated. Angela stands with her back turned to Hodgins.

"Hey…Bones" Jack placed his hand on the small of Angela's back.

"Oh, hey… Booth…what are you doing here?"

"We've got a case."  
"Okay, let me save this document…okay…"  
"What are you working on? More of your book?"

"Yes…another chapter, at least."  
"Am I in it?"

"What? No, Booth…no one I know is ever in the books, they are fiction."

"What about Kathy's best friend, the artist, Amanda?"  
"Booth…"  
"And what about that sexy bug and slime guy Mack?"

"Booth, I'm telling you, nothing is based on anything, okay?"  
"Okay, I'm just saying that it seems kind of fishy, and you know, Andy Lister…that stud of an FBI agent…I'm just saying."  
"You wish, Booth."  
"Maybe you do, baby…"  
"Um, yes" Sweets interrupted… "I think you might be getting a little distracted."  
"What? Oh, yeah okay…um…hey Booth…are you ever going to give me a gun?"

"No way, Bones…you know I was going to think about it…but you shot me, so that's not going to look good on your record…sorry about your luck Bones."  
"Booth, luck doesn't exist. It's just something created by people who don't want to take responsibility for their actions or the consequences…"  
"Bones, Bones, Bones" Jack placed his arm around Angela's shoulder, "it's just an expression, okay?"  
"What's the case about?"  
"A man was playing catch with his dog at the beach, and when he threw the rope into the water, the dog came back with a bone…a human bone, so we're going to check it out."  
"I hope the dog didn't compromise the remains. That would be really bad. I hate it when my remains are compromised."

Jack smiled at the look of shock on Brennan's face and the smirk on Booth's face.  
"Yes, I know that Bones, so pack your bags, we're headed to Hawaii."  
"Booth, you can't just come in here and tell me what to do? Why do we have to go to Hawaii?"  
"Bones, what is wrong with you? Who says that? Hawaii is amazing, come on, it will be like a vacation…you know…the beach, amazing drinks, leis…"  
"Booth…why are you talking about getting laid?"

"Leis, Bones…LEIS…you know the flower necklace things? Bones, you need a vacation."

"Oh…yeah, you know Booth, Hawaiians are an incredibly interesting group of people. They basically are Americans, yet they've managed to maintain an impressive grasp of their original family traditions…of course some of that is commercialized to increase Anglo American tourism…but…"  
Jack grabbed Angela by the shoulders. "Bones…just…I'll meet you at the airport, okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

Booth and Brennan both sat stunned on the couch

Booth and Brennan both sat stunned on the couch.

"I do not sound like that"  
"Um, yeah Bones you kind of do 'I hate when my remains are compromised' Haha, that was great."

"Yeah, totally, Angela…that was really funny."

'What? I…I do not appreciate this!"  
"Sweetie, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean anything by it, you know, it's just an exercise…"  
"Angela, I thought you were great…and Bones, you KNOW the characters in your book are based on us."  
"What? Booth, they are not!"  
"Okay, Dr. Brennan. How do you think Agent Booth was portrayed?"

"Well I know one thing, I do not touch her like that?"  
"What?"

"Come on Hodgins, you kept touching Angela…that was just because you're engaged to her, that is not me and Bones."

"Sweetie, are you serious?"

"What…come on Bones, tell them that's not true."

"Um…it is true Booth…I thought that was the most realistic part."

"Are you serious Bones? When have I ever done that?"

"Booth, you touch me all the time. You always put your hand on my back, or you know touch my shoulder or something."

"Oh…well…sorry Bones."

"Oh….um…I…I don't mind…I guess I don't even really notice it that much anymore." Booth was surprised to see a bit of a blush on Brennan's cheeks.

"But, you know, Angela was kind of staring into Hodgins' eyes. I don't do that, right, Booth?"

"What? Oh…um, yeah sometimes I guess, you know….if you're thinking about something or listening to me…yeah…you're kind of doing it right now, Bones"

This time it was Booth whose cheeks were tinged with pink.

Dr. Sweets cleared his throat.

"Okay, I think that was very informative. Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, are you ready to do your part?"

"Actually Sweets, I think I need a minute. Bones, will you come into the waiting room with me?"

"Sure Booth"

As Brennan and Booth shut the door behind them, Angela turned to Dr.Sweets.

"You're a genius…an absolute genius…this is so good…so so good."  
"Well, thanks Angela, but you were the ones who really sold it…I mean..perfect."  
"Yeah, not to break up this mutual admiration society, but they are getting ready to come back in here. I think this is going to be the best part."

"Yeah, Hodgie…I think you're right. Ooooh I can't wait!"


	5. Chapter 5

Booth allowed Brennan to walk through the door ahead of him, careful to not let his hand touch any part of her

Booth allowed Brennan to walk through the door ahead of him, careful to not let his hand touch any part of her. Brennan's back felt super sensitive at the lack of contact. They both looked at each other, and then looked away.  
"Okay, Bones" Booth clapped his hands together and rubbed them quickly as if getting ready for a challenge. "We can do this. What's our strategy?"

"Strategy?"  
"Yeah, you know, what's the game plan?"  
'I don't know what that means."  
"Look, Bones, we have to go in there and pretend to be Hodgins and Angela. We have to …you know…act all engaged and stuff…so, what's the plan…"  
"Ah…yes…I get it…we need a plan so we don't look bad…plus we want to be the best, right?"  
"That's my girl."  
"What?"  
"What? Oh, um…I was just practicing…you know Angela is Hodgins' girl…his…girlfriend."  
'Fiance"  
"Yeah..Bones…okay…what should we do first?"  
"Well, we're probably going to have to touch each other…um…you know like…" Brennan waved her hand between their two bodies… "like people who are intimate with one another…like we are comfortable with that."  
Booth pulled at his collar.

'Bones, we can do this…I mean I'm a special agent, and you…well, you've got doctorates…we are overqualified, actually."

"What should we talk about?"

"Well…maybe wedding plans or something?"  
"Yeah, that sounds safe…I mean good…that sounds good. Okay, so I'll just wrap my arms around your neck…"  
"Um…yeah, and I'll just wrap mine around your waist like this…okay…yeah, I think we can do this.. I mean, we've both had relationships with people, so we can just pretend."  
"Booth…" her eyes were focused on his lips.

"Yeah, Bones?" One of his hands moved up her back. She recognized that she'd been missing his hand there, but now it felt right.

'Booth…I…"  
Just then the door swung open.  
"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, are you ready?"

They both froze, and still intertwined, turned to see Sweets at the door. Hodgins gave them the thumbs up, and Angela grabbed his arm and sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

So now it's B&B's turn to act out Angela and Hodgins

So now it's B&B's turn to act out Angela and Hodgins. So they won't really speak, it will just be B&B acting like them. If the dialogue feels awkward, it's on purpose again…I'm trying to go for that ridiculous "bad" acting like when they were trying to fool Gormogon.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, are you ready?"  
"Yup, Sweets, we were just practicing."  
"Okay, whatever you say. Just come on into the center of the room here, and places."  
"Stop treating us like your own personal Ken and Barbie alrighty Sweets?"

"Come on Booth, let's just get this over with."

'Okay, Bones….hmmm…hey baby."

For a moment Brennan was shocked by Booth's charm. He leaned in so only she could hear him. "Relax Bones, it's just me, we're just acting, okay?" The feel of his breath caused her to shiver. He graciously ignored this and continued…"Oohhh, baby, you are looking good today!" Booth wrapped his arms around her waist. Brennan leaned in so her nose was bumping lightly against his. She wedged her arms between their bodies to press her hands against his chest.

"Hey, Hodgie…you look HOT. You are so HOT. I want to have sexual relations with you here, in our workplace."  
Booth chuckled at her word choice.

"Mmmm, yeah, if I weren't totally covered in diatomaceous earth, I would totally lay you out on this table currently being used by a dead person."

Booth wrapped his arms even tighter around her. Brennan moved so one hand was wrapped in Booth's hair while the other one moved down to cup his rear end.  
"Oh, yes, and then I would touch you a lot, like this, even though we're at work, and other people are standing near us."

Booth could hardly concentrate on the words coming from her mouth. Her lips were so close to his. He could see and feel them moving, but nothing was getting to his ears.  
"Baby, this feels so good. Oh baby, oh baby…I'm going to kiss you, here at work before you use your special little hologram thingy to figure out the weapon."  
"Oh yes Sweetie…I want that."

Brennan was surprised to feel her body reacting to the words Booth was saying, almost as if he really meant them for her. His mouth moved a fraction closer. She closed the distance and began brushing her lips against his. One of his hands moved to feel her hair while the other wrapped around her knees. He lifted her up and moved to sit on the couch they had recently vacated. Brennan sat on his lap and cupped his face in her hands kissing him with more pressure.

Booth started at the sound of the door.

'Bones…"  
"Hmm…yes?" She moved to nuzzle the skin right below his ear.  
"Bones, oh yeah… oh…um…everyone else is gone."

'What?"  
"Bones, they left."  
"Oh…"  
She got up to check the door. 'It's locked. We're locked in here."  
"You're kidding me."  
'Well, can't you shoot it or something?"

"This is the FBI building, it's pretty much solid."  
"I'll call Angela…I'm sure this was just a mistake."

She dialed…

'Hi…you've reached Angela's phone…please leave a message. And Bren…you're welcome! WHOOHOOO!"

Brennan pulled the phone away from her ear.

Booth groaned and pressed his palms up to his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I think we got taken advantage of, Booth."  
"You think Bones?"  
"What's that you always say. We got gamed?"  
"Played, Bones...we got played. By your best friend, her fiancée and our psychiatrist. Played big time."

"So we're stuck here all night?"  
"Looks like it Bones"  
"Hmmm…it could be worse." She came back to the couch and sat next to him.

"How's that, Bones?"  
"Well, I don't think we'll be bored. I mean, before we heard the door, well I don't know about you, but I was…pleasantly distracted."  
"Yeah, Bones, me too."  
"And it could be fun, you know…"  
"What could?"  
"Torturing Dr. Sweets. We could just leave him little notes around the room, you know make him think we'd…well you know."

"Had sexual relations, here in his workplace?"  
"Yes…what do you think?"  
"Sounds like a great gameplan, Bones…I'm in."  
"But first…"  
"Yeah?"

"Well, don't you think we should at least try out this couch?"  
"Remind me to thank Angela…"


	7. Chapter 7

Setting: Dr

Setting: Dr. Sweets' office…the next week.

"Ah, yes. Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, it is good to see you. And I wanted to say a special 'thank you' for all the kind notes you left around my office. I have to say I'm impressed. I mean, I know that you were in here all night, but really, that is quite, quite impressive."

Booth smirked and Brennan grinned. They both stayed silent.

"Haha, I was kind of hoping that you'd tell me that it was all a big joke, you know I mean, I have to work in here, and I, well, you know, now I have all these images in my mind of…well, your night here, and you know…I am really hoping this is all a joke."

"Well, Bones, what do you think?"

"I don't think I can say it is all a joke."  
"No, Dr. Brennan, that's worse…not knowing which notes were true and which weren't…that's actually worse."

Booth just laughed.

"Well Sweets, here we were, thinking you actually cared about…what did he say Bones? 'An advancement in our sessions'?"

"Yeah, Booth, I think that was right…"  
"And here we were thinking you actually cared about that. Imagine our surprise to realize you were actually playing a trick on us…Bones, does that sound like a good thing for a therapist to do?"

"No, Booth…I don't think it is…and you know to bring our friends in here also…that was low, Dr. Sweets…not very nice."  
"Ah yes, well, I…I guess the only thing for me to do is apologize for that. I really did think that it would be beneficial."

"It was beneficial, Sweets. It definitely brought us closer together…wouldn't you agree Bones?"

"Yes, Booth…together, over and over, and oh that one time on Dr. Sweets' well…you know"

"Now Bones..., don't tell all our secrets."

Dr. Sweets squirmed in his chair.

"You're lying"

"You'd like to believe that."  
"What will it take for you to admit to everything you did in here?"

"Bones, Bones, Bones…what have we here…sounds like Sweets wants to make a deal, what do you think?"

"Booth…we've got something he wants…now what could we possibly want? Hmmm…"

"Ah, Bones, yes…something we want from him…this could be good."

"Uh, you guys are scaring me a little…look it was just a little joke."  
"Oh, so you admit you were playing a trick on us?"

"What? Oh, um…no, you know just trying to lighten up the mood between a therapist and his clients…you guys, what are you thinking?"

"Bones, do you want to answer?"

"Sure Booth. First of all Dr. Sweets, from now on, no more role playing…absolutely none…."  
"Okay, that's fair, but now I think you should tell me one of your secrets."  
"Ah, yes…Booth…will you do the honors?"

"Sure Bones…Sweets…we did not have sex in your chair."

Dr. Sweets jumped out of his chair.  
"Relax, Sweets…didn't you hear me? I said we didn't do it in your little swivel chair."  
"Um yes, actually I think this is a good time to end our session. Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, thanks again for coming in today. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to call a cleaner, I mean, my next appointment…and oh, um…I've just thought of something, I think it would be a good idea if maybe we had our next session somewhere….somewhere more conducive to your environment Dr. Brennan…maybe the lab?"

"No, I mean I like coming here for sessions…Booth?" Both Brennan and Booth tried to hide their laughter.

"I don't have any problem with this room…in fact, I think I've kind of grown to like it, Bones."

'No, no, I don't think we'll be having any more sessions in here. In fact I think I'll be moving to a new office. I really don't need one this big…something smaller will be fine. Please, it's really time for you to leave."

As Booth was walking Brennan out the door, he overheard Sweets talking to his receptionist about hiring a cleaning crew…'the works'….

"We got him Bones."

"Yeah, we're both pretty good actors I think, Booth."

"Well, don't quit your day job"

"Haha, very funny Booth."


End file.
